One-shot: Porque no todo es color rosa
by GabanYu
Summary: Porque aquel día la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta. Porque aquel día Konoha perdió a una preciada Kunoichi. Porque aquel día ella aprendió por las malas que no todo es color rosa.


**Gaban: **Holis... aqui les dejo mi primer One-shot, realmente nunca había escrito un one-shot antes por lo que quería probar... quería hacer algo tragico y triste y esto es lo que me salió, espero que les guste y pues... eso, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Por cierto quiero aclarar que yo no soy ninguna Anti-Sakura, solo escribi esto porque quería, no porque deteste a Sakura (jamas la odiaria ella es mi personaje femenina favorita).

* * *

**Porque no todo es color rosa**

**Normal POV**

Las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el suelo era todo lo que se oía, hace más de tres días que no dejaba de llover y a algunos se les hacia raro ya que no era común que lloviera tanto. En la torre Hokage se encontraba cierta rubia mirando por la ventana con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

— Sakura… ¿Dónde estás? —murmuró la rubia.

Hace días que no sabía nada acerca de su alumna, se suponía que volvería hace tres días de una misión que le había asignado y aún no regresaba, comenzaba a temer lo peor, mandó varios Ambus a buscarla pero aún no había respuesta.

— Tsunade-sama —llamo una pelinegra interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la Godaime Hokage.

— ¿Qué sucede Shizune? —preguntó con algo de fastidio Tsunade.

— La han encontrado —fue la respuesta de la pelinegra, la cual hizo que Tsunade se parara rápido de su asiento y fuera a ver a su alumna— Espere Tsunade-sama, hay algo que debería saber…

— ¿Qué?

— Es sobre el estado en que se encuentra Sakura…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En una habitación varios médicos se encontraban intentando salvar a la joven alumna de la quinta. La pelirosa se encontraba en un grave estado, en su piel había varios moretones y raspones, pero eso no era nada comparado con el resto de sus heridas.

Había cortes, no muy profundos, en sus brazos y mejilla. Había un gran agujero sangrante en donde se encontraba su abdomen, varios órganos internos estaban perforados y la mayor parte de sus huesos estaban fracturados.

— ¡Sakura! —grito Tsunade entrando en la habitación.

Los ojos de la pelirosa habían perdido aquel brillo que solía tener, ahora estaban vacios, no expresaban nada. Sus labios estaban formando una mueca de tristeza… ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a aquella chica? ¿Quién le había hecho tal daño?

Esas eran las preguntas que recorrían las mentes de Tsunade y Shizune las cuales le tenían un gran cariño a la ojijade y verla en aquel estado les destrozaba el corazón.

— Tsunade-sama… —dijo con voz débil la pelirosa.

— Sakura… —murmuró la rubia mirando a su alumna mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como cascadas.

— Por favor… dígales que se detengan, no intenten curarme —pidió Sakura casi en susurro.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por que!?

— El me enseño que no todo es color rosa… —las palabras de la pelirosa se oían como débiles susurros, poco a poco la vida se le iba apagando-Mi tiempo ya llego, no merezco seguir viviendo…

— No, Sakura, no digas esas cosas… —la rubia no podía creer que estaba oyendo aquellas palabras de su alumna, aquella chica que siempre fue determinada y que nunca se rindió por más que las cosas se pusieran difíciles. ¿Realmente era la misma chica?

— Adiós… Tsunade-sama… la quiero mucho… —y dichas aquellas palabras la pelirosa cerró los ojos como si fuera a dormir, y si nos los ponemos a pensar ella si iba a dormir… pero nunca volvería a despertar.

— Descansa en paz… Sakura… —murmuró la Hokage mientras las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, se abrazo al cuerpo de su difunta alumna.

Y aquel día la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta, pues Konoha había perdido a una muy preciada kunoichi que había aprendido por las malas que no todo es color rosa.

* * *

**Gaban: **Y bien? Que les pareció? Si no les gusto pues, realmente no me interesa y si les gusto por favor dejen sus reviews n.n quiero saber si puedo escribir one-shots o realmente soy mala para esto. Oh y por cierto, tengo planeado mas tarde hacer un fanfic basado en este one-shot, creo que eso es todo y yo me voy antes de que mi inner aparezca, bye...


End file.
